koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Blogs by expats in Korea
News blogs *One of the best, most accurate/in-the-know Korean blogs is The Marmot's Hole. Marmot's blog tends to attract a lot of commentors of all kinds, making it essentially a forum with one supreme moderator. *Mongdori draws its content from popular Korean video sites to keep you up-to-date on news and entertainment from a netizen's perspective. Videos range from the humurous, the serious, to the downright bizarre. The videos have English summaries, and offer insights into modern Korean life. Individual blogs * Seoul Searching is a comprehensive blog maintained by an American expat. Covering everything from boybands to kimchi to couples' outfits, get your Korean culture fix here. * Yatap Photography follows a new photographer as he learns photographic techniques and develops his photographic skills. The site includes photographs of South Korea, thoughts on photography, and shares tips and techniques to help others take better photos. * Expat Evan documents everyday life in South Korea, thoughts on Korean culture, and travel throughout Asia. Advice to new expats is also offered. * Adventures We Seek, is a blog which began in 2009 initially to track a one year experience living in Korea as a couple. Now, three years and 22 countries later, we are back in Korea, married, with a new puppy, experiencing, living, and smiling through every moment. Check us out! * The Silk Road, while not a blog per-se, The Silk Road explores various aspects of Korea and its culture. It showcases short videos about food, culture, music, and events in Korea. From rockabilly to spicy food, you can find it on the silk road. * Gyopokeith.com is a blog by a Korean-American, Keith Kim. It focuses on life in Korea, dating in Korea and web entrepreneurship in Korea. He's the former podcaster for koreanclass101, and is also running seoulistic.com , a Korean culture & tip site. * Waegukin - living and teaching in Korea a general guide to living, working and teaching in Korea. * backpackbees blog located at www.backpackbees.com Hello and Welcome to Backpack B's Blog! We are Larry B. & Sarah B. (The 2 Backpack B’s) and an OH SO SPOILED cat, Beanicus Maximus. Hope you enjoy our world-wide travel blog! *Ramble On started in 2004 and has been covering life in Korea as an expat ever since. Some good posts about Korean culture and just adjusting to everyday life there, as well. *Feed Me is a blog of Hungry Hana's eating adventures in Korea. *www.pure-drivel.com is a portfolio page and venue for written musings and drivel by Pacific Northwest artist Craig MackIntosh. MackIntosh is currently an artist in resident at Immigrant Punk Project Space in Mullae (2) dong, Seoul. *'Adventures by Angela' located at http://lovinlife1902.blogspot.com is an individual blog by a teacher living in Uljin, South Korea. Uljin is a small coastal town and this blog give a view of the countryside life of an expat teaching in Korea. *"The View from the Gu " - Expat and travel blog by Evan and Rachel, two American travelers who have settled in Seoul - One as an ESL teacher, the other a student. Lots of videos! *한국문학: Korean Literature Blog at http://www.ktlit.com *You only need just enough Korean language to enjoy living in South Korea. A photo and video blog by Jermil Sadler and Candice MacDonald which describes tons of things that we do even though we know very little of the Korean Language. Just Enough Korean.com *Ulsan Online - Everything you need to know about Ulsan - Living Guide, maps.. *Eatyourkimchi.com is a video and photo blog filmed by a young, married Canadian couple teaching in Bucheon. It features videos and pictures about just about everything of interest, and is updated often. Eatyourkimchi *William George is a Canadian-born cartoonist living in Korea. His blog focuses on both his life in Korea, and his involvement in the world of webcomics. Click to read the The William G *Tiger Beer from Dave's ESL Cafe has his blog at http://www.geocities.com/wintermoon2/ *Petite Syrah is the name of the blog of a little lady in Korea, also known as "pollyplummer" on Dave's ESL Cafe. It contains the near daily updates of her life in Korea and can be found at: http://www.misscoffey.blogspot.com Not any more as she moved it to myspace. *Arguably the funniest blog about Korea is Swiss James' Lost Seouls *If you want to see the more glamourous side of Seoul, log onto Liza's Virtual World. She's an expat wife who shops, parties and hobnobs with Korean celebs. Lots of pics. Liza's Virtual World *One of the most popular blogs is Shawn's Korea Life Blog. He has sadly since passed on. *Comeuppance in the Land of Pushy Old Women at Idiots' Collective *One of the more entertaining blogs, which has also been subject to a lot of controversy in the Korean and expat media is The Chamber of Charles. It was at the center of a foreign English teacher scandal in the summer of 2006 and even featured on the Korean news show "Seven Days" and tabloid "Inside Story." *One of the newest Korean blogs by a fresh Canadian University Grad is The Daily Kimchi Known as "Gdog", this blog is refreshing, humorous and gives an entertaining outlook on living and teaching in South Korea. Pictures and videos make this the ultimate blog. *"The Chosun Bimbo" blogs from Nonsan in the Korean countryside here. *"Seoul Man" The life of an English Expat house husband here. *Yeolchae's blog contains a mixture of travel photos and Korean/East Asian News http://yeolchae.wordpress.com *Inside the Outside: A teacher in year two of South Korea. Cultural articles and South Korea Tips.http://south-korea-esl-blog.eflblogs.com *Lee's Korea Blog is updated by an Australian - Korean living in Busan *Rachel and Jimmy's Travel Blog documents the teaching experiences of two English teachers in Gwangju. They have put all of their lesson plans to-date on their blog *Rawr Korea a look at Korean life, culture, events, places and just general interesting things by Dan a New Zealand English teacher living in Guri Namyangju South Korea Rawr Korea *First-timer's in Korea should find this blog helpful. She reviews Korean customs to even getting ready to come over to Korea. Kimberly in Korea *Hidden Connections explores all kinds of things---literature, history, life in Busan, the Korean language---but it's also about living with a Korean wife and a mixed baby. *Makings of a Better Life is written by an adopted Korean and blogs about how she tries living a healthy and fun life in Korea. * Chomsongdae is a blog written by a Korean-Canadian with a focus on Korean culture, language, travel, and more. * For 91 Days in Busan 2 travel bloggers staying for 3 month in this incredible city! * kiwigirl in Suwon, South Korea information and tips about living in Korea, Suwon in particular; info about shopping, language and travel. Also there are some general lifestyle posts about music and other interests. * Sippy Cup Sojourner information about traveling and living in Korea with a baby or toddler! ciKorea and Korean language blogs *A blog mainly devoted to Korean language learning can be found at Let's Learn Korean. *Not Only KimchiExperience Korea from the view of an American that just arrived in Seoul. I will post observations, situations and pictures of everyday life. אמריקן לייזר נאטורפיל פרופורציה הסרת שיער בלייזר *A good listing of all things Korean-blog related can be found at The Korean Blog list. *For all things related to EFL and Linguistics check out EFL Geek